Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 0 & 1 \\ 2 & 1 & 0 \\ 1 & 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{-1}$ ?
Solution: $ = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 1 & -1 \\ 0 & -1 & 2 \\ 1 & -1 & 1\end{array}\right]$